1. Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for integrated billing management in a wired/wireless integrated service network; and more particular, to an apparatus and method for integrated billing management by real-time session management in a wired/wireless integrated service network to systematically provide various service-charge plans based on the amount of network services used to each user on requesting the network service and to provide various customized billing services according to the amount of wired/wireless network services used, and a computer readable recording medium thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Technology
A high-speed Internet service is provided to subscribers through a non real-time session management with a flat rate and thus, is not suitable to provide various customized and specialized network services to subscribers. Such an Internet service billing system allows a plurality of subscribers to access the Internet with one Identification (ID). Hence, various supplementary and application services or customized services cannot be provided to the subscribers. It is because an Internet service billing system does not includes a formulaic function of generating billing information according to an Internet-access or a supplementary service. Therefore, it is impossible to provide various billing service, to respond public resentments and to manage various customers and statistics processes in real-time based on the billing information.
Generally, a wireless Internet service is provided with a time based service-charge or a usage based service-charge through a session management function beside of the flat rate service-charge. However, a packet based service-charge is not provided. Furthermore, collected billing information is not reliably and accurately processed although it is a prior settlement to provide the Internet service with the usage-based service charge.
The discussion in this section is to provide general background information, and does not constitute an admission of prior art.